Gorgeous Fantasy Of a Life
by Dean'sDeadlySin
Summary: Ariane is having problems with Vinny because it doesn't feel quite right, so when her old crush Jon Good comes back onto the picture she will have to decide if her feelings for Jon are real or is it purely physical. Based on Total divas and survivor series 11/24/13 this is M so you know Dean/Cameron


_**Hey guys it's me with a one shot finally because i just got my computer back and i'm ready to update. This one is for my girl Heidipoo cuz she had been waiting a lifetime for me to update something and i just haven't been on my game 3 u girl. so this is Dean/Cameron but in this case it will be Jon/Ariane because i am using their real names because of the total divas television show soooooo on with it! And as always Dean Ambrose is Sexy!**_

* * *

"I'm telling you girl it's not the medical condition that's diminishing my sexual drive.. it's Vinny, i'm just not attracted to him anymore. i mean damn he is just so clingy and i don't love him anymore."

Ariane complained to her best friend Trinity "then why don't you just break up with the boy damn Ari"

she leaned up against the wall of the backstage arena of the Boston Garden for Survivor Series "Trin just because i don't love him doesn't mean that i want to hurt him."

Trinity put her hand on Ariane's shoulder "look if you don't stop all of this you aren't going to be able to keep your anger in check and it's going to end up affecting your work girl, so i suggest you get you some good dick..or bitch your choice!" she chuckled loudly doubling over in amusement.

Ariane scrunched her nose up not liking trinity's comment "Girl it's not that easy i won't cheat on him okay."

Trinity's face softened "I know Ariane but you need to solve this problem and i suggest you solve it now." she walked away leaving Ariane to her thoughts, little did she know she had an unexpected visitor listening to their conversation loud and clear.

It was the perfect situation to distract him from one of the most embarrassing matches of his life, all he wanted to do was drown his face in some cheap liquor and pussy.

He saw Ariane sigh and lean her head against the wall, so he rounded the corner still sweating and panting from his match "Hey Ariane!?" she opened her eyes to look right at him, she smiled realizing who was jogging up to her.

She had always been fond of Jon (AkA. Dean Ambrose) since he came to the main roster, they hadn't had any personal contact since they were at FCW together. He was always chivalrous and kind to her and she had also had been somewhat attracted to him but it had faded when she started dating Vincent.

His brilliant blue eyes always shined when he looked at her, his smile made her get butterflies in her stomach and she had no idea where they went. when she had seen him at shows he never said anything to her like he used to but she just assumed that he had to keep up his hard persona, she hadn't really put any time into it because she was dating Vincent.

Ariane looked back to him when he touched her arm "oh my god Jon i haven't talked to you in forever!" she exclaimed hugging him "I know Ari, i'm really sorry about that you know i gave just been really busy these days."

she smiled "i figured you're a top star now boy you don't need to be wastin' ya time on me." she smiled putting her hand on her chest "aw come on Ari i always have time for you..." he trailed off looking into her eyes, she looked back at him with a skeptical look on her face "yeah sure Jon,i-"

suddenly Nattie came behind her "Hey Ariane we need to get ready to go out there." Ariane looked at Jon "i'm sorry uh can we talk later maybe after our match." his white taped hand grabbed her turquoise gloved one "yeah thats fine Ariane, i gotta shower anyway we can ride back to the hotel together afterwards and we can hang out."

she squeezed his hand "yeah i'd like that, don't go disappearin' on me now boy bye." she walked away laughing with Nattie until they got to their positions ready to go out "Um so what was that about with you and Jon."

she rolled her eyes "we used to be really good friends when we were in developmental and we were catchin' up damn girl all up in my business."

Nattie narrowed her eyes "getting defensive are we, if i didn't know any better i would say that you two were getting a little close there if you know what i mean."

Ariane pouted knowing that Nattie was right "look i don't want to talk about this right now lets just go."

* * *

When Ariane got eliminated she sulked to the back holding her arm assuming i was just a little sore, she was about to walk in the ladies locker room when Jon grabbed her arm.

She looked at him he was dressed in jeans and a shield hoodie "Hey Ariane i'm still here i will wait for you out here beautiful."

she kissed him on his cheek and went into the room. Jon smiled he was sure he was getting some tonight, he was getting hard just thinking about getting inside her.

He leaned against the wall when his annoying ass partner Joe ( Reigns) came up to him "Jon come on lets go."

he rolled his eyes "sorry i'm going back to the hotel with Ariane, i'm getting some tonight but she won't be out for a while"

Joe quirked an eyebrow at him "so you are going through all this just to get some, you could just get a ring rat lord knows how many fan girls you have, no this is about something else isn't it... you like her don't you."

Jon rubbed the back of his neck "well yeah i like her and i want her but she is dating that Vinny guy, shit the only reason she even agreed to come back with me is because she's horny and needs new dick."

Joe sighed "Dude, you shouldn't sell yourself short okay i'm sure she wants you as much as you want her. This situation is just an opportunity for you guys to feel each other out and see if you want to be together and if she realizes that she wants you then to hell with her boyfriend."

Jon have Joe a weary smile "thanks man i guess i will see you tomorrow."

when joe walked away the divas locker room door opened to reveal Ariane in her street clothes holding her stuff "Hey baby are you ready to go" she nodded and they went to her rental car. Ariane and Jon rode in silence until then pulled in the hotel.

They sat in awkward silence until Jon broke it "Ariane look i wanted to come clean right now and say that i really like you I've liked you since before i could remember and when you got with vinny i was really upset and that's why i stopped talking to you altogether, and when i was feeling like crap earlier because i listened on your conversation with Trinity i figured this was the perfect time for you to finally go out with me and then we could i don't know...fuck or something, but the-"

Ariane looked furious "wait a minute so you were going to use me for your sick way to drown your sorrows because you are a fucked up wrestler."

Jon knew she was taking out of spite but it still hurt that she just basically called him a shitty wrestler. "yeah at first Ariane, but i felt so guilty because i realized that i actually have feelings for you."

her face softened when she heard him say that "Jon i have feelings for you too." His face lightened up "but i have a boyfriend and i can't just betray him like this."

His face then fell, he felt incredibly embarrassed and then angry "fine then Fuck you then Ariane i can do way better than you anyway!"

He reached for the door handle ready to get out but she stopped him "Wait!" she grabbed his hoodie, tears streaming down her face "wait.. Jonathan..." she pulled him toward her face planting a passionate kiss on his lips grabbing the nape of his neck, he laced his hands through her blonde strands.

Ariane couldn't remember when she had been kissed like this, or if it had been ever but all she knew was this was wrong but it felt so...so right.

When air became a necessity she pulled back slightly her breath hitting his swollen cherry shaded lips, "Jon i want you so bad, we need to keep this a secret okay."

He nodded touching his forehead to hers whispering "okay Ariane but you need to break up with vinny, i need to know that you have feelings for me and me only."

he kissed her on the lips once more before getting attempting to get out once more "oh no where the hell do you think you are going boy?"

He sat back into the seat "uh just back to my hotel room." she shook her head "no you are not honey you are going to MY room sexy."

Jon smiled wickedly getting out of the car with her going up to her room. When Ariane slid the card to open the door Jon pushed her inside closing the door with his foot, he kissed her neck vigorously sucking "Jon! don't suck so hard i can't have hickies when i see Vinny!"

Jon groaned detaching himself from her neck, he pulled her shirt from her body revealing her bare stomach and bra, he kissed her chest pulling her breasts from her bra exposing her hard nipples "Jon do something don't just stare!"

Ariane yelled at him frustrated, he pulled one of her hard peaks into his mouth swirling his tongue around "Jon...Jon...Jon.." she moaned over and over as he reached the zipper of his hoodie pulling it down shrugging it off then resumed his assault on her body be freeing her from the constraints of her bra.

Jon backed her to the bed pushing her down making her breasts bounce, Ariane giggled looking up at him as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. She bit her lip seeing his bare chest, he unbuckled his belt unzipping his pants revealing his hard erection through his boxers, Ariane sat up yanking his pants down so she could feel him twitch through his underwear.

However their blissful moment was interrupted by her cell phone ringing and by the look of horror on her face that ringtone indicated that it was her boyfriend Vinny.

Jon rolled his eyes pulling his pants up "well i guess you should get that huh?" he said in an angry tone, she tried to touch him but he snatched his arm back so she got up to get her phone and answered it.

Meanwhile Jon sat on her bed rolling his eyes fuming that she was talking to him "bet he wouldn't want to talk to her if he knew where her mouth was about to go" he muttered angrily.

When she was done she walked back to the bed shyly "i'm sorry baby i shouldn't have taken the call."

he crossed his arms over his bare muscular chest like a child and she couldn't help but chuckle "come on baby if it makes you feel any better i told him that we needed to talk as soon as i got back to Tampa... i'm gonna break up with him."

Ariane took the rest of her clothes straddling his jean clad thighs. He held his breath looking at her beautiful body, she kissed his neck slowly grinding herself on his erection "come on baby, don't you want me."

he sighed heavily giving in to her "yes i do want you, very badly." Ariane smiled "Good" she slid down his body unbuttoning his pants yanking them down his legs until they were resisted by his shoes, she took them off leaving him in his boxers "oh someone's very excited."

He threw his head back in pleasure as she pulled his cock out licking the tip, Jon threaded his hands back into her hair trying to coax her into sucking him off all the way.

When she finally gave in and enveloped his cock into her mouth he hissed tightening his hands in her hair, Ariane bobbed her head up and down faster and faster until he was thrusting up into her mouth his dick swelling with the tell-tale signs that he was going to cum but he didn't get that luxury she Ariane pulled her mouth off smirking up at him "goddamn Ariane why did you stop!?"

Jon looked up at her in confusion and she smiled "i want you to cum inside of me." she pulled his boxers down the rest of the way then sat up looking at his completely naked body, her eyes roaming around the scars all over his body from his indie days.

She was about to climb on top of him when she was pushed to the bed, Jon slithered on top of her looking into her eyes " I need to mark you, i need to know you are mine."

He kissed her breasts sucking them leaving red marks all over them "Oh Jon!" she moaned, he looked up to see the red hickies "now you're mine" he growled at her making her shiver.

Jon reached over to his pants that were on the floor and pulled out a condom packet ripping it with his teeth and sliding it on his erect member.

Ariane was in bliss, she was finally associating sex with pleasure and not pain now all she wanted was for him to make love to her in the most pleasurable way possible. he lined himself up to her wet core "Are you ready Ari?"

She just nodded and he pushed all the way inside "god Jon!" he moaned as well when she tightened up around him "fuck ariane you are so tight!" Jon shouted when she thrust up against him softly.

They both set a slow rhythm that rocked the bed slightly, Ariane pulled her legs up to give jon more room to thrust deeper inside to her "Ah Jon fuck... faster just a little!" he put his hands on either side to her head bracing himself to move his lower body faster to stimulate her, he could feel her bring her hands up to his shoulders digging her nails into his skin.

Jon hissed feeling the pain that drove the pleasure to new heights, jon could feel her pussy contracting so he went faster feeling his orgasm coming on as well "Jon i'm cumming, oh god it feels so good."

Ariane screamed lightly as she came violently around him "fuck Ariane!" Jon collapsed on top of her panting heavily laying his head on her chest.

They both listened to each others heartbeats until they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Ariane woke up the next morning she sat up in bed to see Jon sprawled out on his stomach with his face buried in the pillows, she couldn't help but smile at him because something about this seemed domestic and she felt like she was at home.

She picked her phone up off the bedside table to see that she had missed 4 calls from Vincent, she groaned not wanting to go back to the real world. Did she really want to break up with Vinny? but did she really want to hurt Jon?

She sighed putting her phone down to go to the bathroom. when Jon woke up he was in heaven, he was about to be with the woman he had wanted for over 3 years all she had to do was dump her sorry ass boyfriend, jon's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a cell phone ringing on the nightstand.

Half asleep and thinking it was his he picked it up and answered "Hello?" he said groggily. On the other end Vinny was fuming "who the hell is this and what are you doing with my girl's phone!?" Vinny was really hoping she just got it stolen because the only other logical explanation was something he was dreading.

Jon on the other hand was startled out of his half asleep state "uh.. shit." he whispered taking the phone away from his face "Ariane is gonna fuckin' kill me!"

Just then Ariane came out of the bathroom, he looked up at her and thrust the phone at her "uh phone for you.."

Ariane took the phone suspiciously "Hello? she said putting the phone up to her ear "What the fuck Ariane you're fucking sleeping around on me. do you even love me?"

There was an awkward silence on the phone, and he got the message loud and clear "Okay then Ari, i will be moved out by the time you get home, i hope you are happy with that prick!"

when the line went dead she started crying because of the pain she had caused Vinny.

She sat on the bed next to Jon and he looked at her eagerly "is it over?" she nodded solemnly and he hugged her tightly "don't worry baby i'm here for you...i'm here for you."


End file.
